Fractured Fairy Tales
by darklordcthlahlu
Summary: Fairytales are always told to teach kids a lesson, don't lie, don't talk to strangers etc. But the true tale is different. The witch was one with the princess and the Big Bad Wolf fell in love. I WILL TAKE ONE REQUEST I ALREADY HAVE RAPUNZEL AND LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD DONE.
1. Red Riding Hood

Little Red Riding Hood

"Stay on the path, Red!"

The mother warned the young girl.

"I know mother," the little girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Remember many wild wolves roam those woods and they won't give a second thought to eating you up for supper."

The young girl started her journey down the path with her cherished red cloak billowing behind her. Along the way, the girl walked by a meadow of flowers.

Beautiful marigolds and tulips stood out from the bleary pine and oak trees. The girl thought to herself, "_Grandmother would love these for her cottage_!"

Her little six year old brain weighed her options. Should she risked being eaten like her mother had warned her. But her grandmother would love flowers in her boring old cottage.

Red took great care in plucking the bright flowers, not noting the golden eyes of a young wolf watching her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

The young cub was huge for his age, half the size of a

full grown wolf. This was because he was a Child of the Moon or, Werewolf.

He watched her curiously. As a wolf, hunters craved to bring home a wolf pelt. They seemed to be the only humans that ever journeyed through the woods.

But this young girl seemed to show no interest to kill him.

He prowled through the trees surrounding the clearing. That seemed to be his downfall, as the girl heard him trotting.

"Who's there?" The small voice rang out.

He froze wondering if he reveal himself. As he decided the girl started to shake.

He stepped out into the glittering sunlight expecting her to run, but she stood there astounded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The wolf stepped out of the shadows. She stood there speechless.

Gazing back at her was a gorgeous wolf. Midnight colored fur slowly went to white. His entire coat had a slight tinge of blue to it.

Two unblinking yellow eyes met the brown doe-shaped eyes. The wolf growled and the girl thought about running. She knew that he would catch her.

The forest seemed to still at the silent stare down between wolf and girl.

Out options the little girl sat down defeated and tossed a muffin at the wolf. Maybe it would only eat the muffin. But instead of thumping next to it, it landed straight on this nose. The wolf jumped up with a yelp. Even when she was fearing for her life she let out a short giggle.

His ears pricked at the melodic sound. It was calming after his slight muffin scare. He decided he would let this young girl go. So he sat, down in front of her, watching.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten years, ten years since that fateful encounter in the woods. After that she visited him in the same meadow almost every day.

Eventually he showed her how he could change forms between wolf, human, and half wolf. With that secret, they became closer and as they became closer romance began.

On her sixteenth birthday came pressures from her mother to court.

Red was a beautiful girl. Wide almond shaped eyes fit perfectly on her narrow face rimmed by curly brown locks.

Men tried to woo her with flowers and courageous hunting stories, but she shot down every single one. Quickly she became one of the only unwed maidens

her age.

She also became a source of gossip. The fact that she disappeared into the woods made people wonder if she had a secret lover. Some people thought she practiced witchcraft.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Red hurried down the path checking behind her for village folk. Her signature cloak billowed in the wind.

Trees seemed to part from her path. Birds continued there beautiful chirping. The forest remained alive as if the forest had adjusted to her routine.

Finally her journey through the woods ended with the sweet aroma of the meadow. Red fell back into the flowers.

Once she heard the barking, she jumped up scanning the field. Her wary eyes rested on her wolf. If wolves could smile a smug one would take place on his muzzle.

As he walked towards her his fur melted with skin, his face became narrower, ears rounded, and his tail molded into his back.

"How's the men or as your mother puts it, ''handsome caretakers of your future children," he growled out, still slightly wolfish.

"You can shut your muzzle. At least you didn't have to hear her say it." Red replied.

"But you still have men all over you!"

"It's not funny!" She said lightly shoving him.

"It's really funny. What did the last one say? Oh I remember how he called you his morning, noon, and night."

"I hate you."

"Oh you love me, just admit it." He mocked poking her in the side.

"No, I still hate you."

"It's still a-"

She got cut off by the wolf pulling her onto his lap, tickling her.

"Come on say it, you know it's true."

The girls laughter rang through the woods. Wolf tickled her stomachs as she tried to fight back.

"Fine, fine, I love you!"

With that he let her go. She sat there desperately trying to catch her breath.

"And I am not going to be anyone's morning, noon, or night."

The playful aura immediately vanished with that statement. Red leaned back into the grass, while the wolf stared thoughtfully at her chocolate curls he was twirling.

"Will you?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Will I what?"

"Ever settle down, be a mother."

"No, never!" She said rather stubbornly," I can't imagine ever falling in love with anyone other than..." she trailed off.

"Who would you settle down with." A small amount of wolfish desire shown in his eyes.

She stayed silent.

"Just forget it."

The two of them sat there talking until sundown when Red left. The subject of marriage did not come up again.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Golden leaves fell in the wake of the the red-hooded girl. Fall had come swiftly. Summer green faded to scarlets and orange colors.

Red walked through the foray of trees. Her brown corset complimented the other browns in her eyes.

She took the same path as she always did. The grass was trodden down and worn. To most people it would look like a deer trail. But to her it was a pathway to another day of love.

When she stepped into the wilting field she immediately scanned her surroundings for her wolf. As usual he was waiting for her to turn her back. Red walked a little deeper into the meadow, when she felt two paws thud against her back.

She fell into the grass, her red cloak billowing down on top of her. The wolf licked her nose as his fur shrank to half wolf.

His yellow eyes bored into her. He kissed her then. Her breath hitched as he left kisses down her neck and jaw line.

Everything outside of their embrace didnt matter.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stephen trudged through the woods. Not caring about all the rabbits he was scaring. His mind was set to one goal, capture and kill the wolf.

The wolf had scourged the land. Thousands of sheep and cattle we're laid waste to. The wolf had also killed many a hunter.

The fame he would get would be unimaginable. Woman would him. But his mind was set maiden.

Redalia "Red", one of the few unmarried maidens into the village. Many men tried to impress her with their catches but he could see she wanted something exciting.

He knew people gossiped all the time about her and the trips she took to the woods. He was curious to, but she would probably tell him when they were wed. The village tradition was for each spouse to answer a question truthfully.

As he trudged through the woods he imagines unholy images of what his wedding nights would be. He whistled a tune scaring off every animal within a mile.

From the west he heard the wolf growling and a soft moan.

The growling continued. The man crouched, moving as silently as possible to the noise. He came to a meadow where he saw a wolf-man biting a woman's face and neck.

He had heard the rumors that the wolf could disguise itself as a man. He squinted trying to see who the girl was. All he could see was a red cloak which belonged to his beloved.

Hit by a rage of fury he charged at the wolf, as fast as his legs would carry him.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wolf growled as he kissed Red's face and neck. He moved back to her lips in a passionate kiss. Her fingers ran through his semi-long hair.

All other senses were blinding by lust and passion. Electricity ran through his body with every kiss his mind became more and more territorial.

He heard someone. Crushing leaves behind him. He growled as he spun around, only to feel a hunting knife slash his chest.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The world seemed to still as Wolf fell to the ground. She immediately let to his side. She tore a piece of fabric and tried to stop the bleeding.

Her eyes began to blur in tears as his life started to slip away.

"You're going to be fine." She mumbled slightly obsessively.

Wolf stared at her sadly and gave her weak smile and said,"No Red we both know I'm going to die."

She wept as her wolf's beautiful yellow eyes lost their fire. She wept for him, for herself and for the life they could of had.

Closing her eyes, She managed to stop her staggered breath. Looking up with a fiery hatred at the man who killed her beloved.

Fire seemed to course through her veins. She lept at the Hunter. He easily knocked her aside.

Red lay there at the mans feet, weeping. Her heart hurt worse than any pain she had ever felt.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumbfounded Stephen watched the girl a stinking dog. He was confused.

He looked the woman up and down realizing there wasn't a single bite wound on her. The lovemarks were prominent, though. He realized with disgust that the wolf man at his feet was her lover.

He pulled the girl to her feet and grabbed the wolf and headed home.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Red sat on the bar stool silently cursing the hunter. He told a story of how the wolf had jumped her and was going to eat her until the he had killed it. He also boasted on how she agreed to marry him.

She didn't care anymore. She had lost her one love. She would marry him, but she would never truly belong to him. The only man who would have her heart was Wolf.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

~ Two years later~

Red had disappeared. No one had a clue where she went. She also took her child. The child everyone thought was Stephen's. But he knew it wasn't his the second he saw the baby's eyes go from chocolate brown to a dark yellow.

When she was with her daughter joy came back into her eyes. But the second he tried to speak with her, the same sad and angry eyes came back. Although he never expected her to leave.

All they ever found was a strip of red cloth.

As years passed, he sometimes thought he saw two childish, yellow eyes watching him...

THE END

**Thank you anyone who has read this. I'm sorry for any errors I am typing on my phone. This was my version of the brothers Grimm fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. I will take one request. Make sure you put the plotline.**

**-AllPowerfullNerdQueen **


	2. Knights of the Round Table

Knights of the Round Table

It had been five days since the council of the round table had decided to keep Arthur's death a secret. You would think they would tell the whole kingdom. Arthur was a leader. The sword had proven that he was true king.

The planned to make decisions amongst themselves, as Arthurs most trusted advisers they were sure they could make the decision.

For the first few months of the secret Lancelot hoped Guinevere would bear a child. But, alas no child came to bring peace to the kingdom.

The first years were fine. Everyone in the castle played along. If they didn't they would be beheaded. Erec grew weary of no single person having power.

Erec was a proud, haughty man. Taking any woman he desired. No one had a clue why Arthur awarded him knight of the round table.

Erec's craving for power led him to take place on the throne. He took Guinevere for his queen and announced himself ruler of Camelot.

No one rebelled against his rule. The Knights had grown old and had no fight left in them. The ones that refused to live under Erec's rule left to the far edges of the kingdom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxXXXxxXxXxXxXxxXXXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXxxxXxXxxXxXx

Lancelot's old bones burned in the noon daylight as he hefted his hoe up to break the soil. He could almost feel the sun burning his skin to a crisp. His to sons were taking quite a burning themselves.

He had cried when they were born. His only joys left since Erec's rise to power. Arthur and William. His wife was named Emma and she had also given him a little star, Stella.

The farm he had bought for hid family was thriving. Beautiful fields of corn covered the area surrounding his home. In harvest season they made bag upon bag of gold.

He had a nice life…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small bag of coins clattered in onto the inns desk. The Black Knight sighed. Another bounty collected. Even when he was a boy he was skilled at killing.

He was the brute force used in the dirty missions. The silent murders noble knights couldn't do.

He had been gathering rebels to help his fight against Erec.

They would take back there throne…

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it was short. It's really late and this is the only day I can use my mom's laptop to type this up. I really hate typing on my phone. I want to thank my bathtub for giving me this very short idea. And also JaystarDeamon for following (that made my day ****). Comment. Follow. Favorite**

**-AllPowerfullNerdQuuen**


	3. Rapunzel Part 1

Rapunzel Part 1

The king looked fondly at his three sons as the fenced. It saddened him to think that his queen could not be with him today. She could no longer take part in any of their life.

Esmeralda was from a traveling tribe. When they were wed it aroused quite a scandal.

The witch had plagued since the day he had taken his youngest son hunting. That day a stag was grazing. He had put his hands on his son's hand and the arrow had flown to its mark. That day was a good day for him. The stag was not a regular catch. The witch of the forest or, Elvira left her familiar searching for herbs. When the arrow pierced the heart of the beast she went mad.

A witch's familiar is a lifeline to her human side. Witches are born with a bit of soul left to wander. Soon before a witch is a month old it attaches to something. Sometimes an object, such as a lamp or a mirror. Very few times is it an animal.

After her mind broke, she began her attacks. At first it was simple a few pastures mysteriously died or a herd of cattle was infected with Mad Cow disease or worse. Gossip traveled to her ears and she learned who exactly killed her stag. She murdered the queen. She walked straight up to her throne and muttered a death curse and left. Then the plagues came.

Horrible cysts boiled onto limbs alongside fevers to match the gates of hell. After the slow torture of torture of the plague anyone infected died. Many even took their own life to stop the torture. Tenfolds had died to her wrath already.

The king tried to find her. He tried and tried every day. He stared at maps till his eyes burned. He sent more scouts than any of his forefathers did combined. Eventually he would find her, Elvira, Wrath of Eastern Kingdom.

Elvira sat poised in a clearing of moss. Words of sorcery were directed to a pile of ash and hazel wands.

She left the process of the words and began humming an eerie lullaby. A spark began on the top of the hazel leaf. It progressed down the wand and burst up into a flaming stag. The stag of flames pranced around the awestricken Elvira before bursting into nothing.

Elvira screamed out a wail to quiver **anyone's** bones. She ripped at her bushy mess of hair. Her nails dugs into her palms leaving crescent moon welts. After her brief episode she hiked up her dress and journeyed home.

As she walked, words fluttered out of her mouth in a million different languages. Her magic started to seep out of her fingers. Elvira pulled her gloves out from her bag and tried to stop it. Even with the gloves you could see it floating through the seams.

Giggling about everything and nothing at all, she finally made it to her tower. Laughing the whole climb up the stairs, she eventually made it to her room. She started quoting nursery rhymes her mother had sang to her.

"Hickory dickory dock the cow jumped over the moon, three blind mice ran away with the spoon, a ring around the rosie…"

With that she leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes.

King William smiles at the news his scouts had brought. They had seen the witch enter her tower. Now he could form an attack group to attack the tower.

He had just finished discussing with his captains when the battle would take place. He would lead his army to attack the tower at dawn. His soldiers were already prepping. Swords had been sharpened and shields had been polished to gleam as bright as the sun.

No doubt rumors had spread about the battle. People in his kingdom loved to talk. They would make rumors from a new baby to an extra foot! But none the less his people were loyal. Already goods and weapons were being shipped in. They had enough food for a dozen wars. William hoped that it would be quick. It was only one witch, right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his royal smith, Emmelina. She had sharpened his sword before the battle. He took the sword from her and ran his fingers along the edge.

"Perfectly smooth, once more. How do you do it Emmelina?" The blade was far sharper compared to what his other smiths could do.

"I am just good at what I do, your majesty." She replied smoothly.

He dismissed her with a warm smile. His thoughts were directed to the other matter at hand. He had decided that one son would stay behind. He still would need an heir of his own bloodline to keep the line of Dalle alive, in case of the chance they all fell to the witch's wrath.

His eldest sons was very diplomatic and would make a good choice for the next ruler, but he was very handy with a sword and would make a keen ally in battle.

With a weary heart the king trudged up the stairs ready for an argument. He traveled through the many corridors. He stood in front of his sons door and daydreamed of a moment where his son just accepts it.

Knocking three times on the door he called out, "Joseph it's your father."

"Father, aren't you so excited for the battle. It's everything we've worked for!"

"Yes son, but you will not be taking part in this war." He said solemnly.

"What? I have put as much time into finding her as you have." A frantic look appeared in Joseph's eyes.

"Because, Joseph, I need an heir to take care of our kingdom. Do you really think Marcus or Lucian could make any sort of treaty?" He thought of his two youngest, and how headstrong and arrogant they were.

"But-"

"No more argument." King William left the room before anymore could be said.

The soldiers marched in a rhythmic beat. Horses whinnied as if they knew of how much bloodshed would happen this morn.

There surroundings became eerily quiet as the soldiers march ceased. Many of nature's noisiest aspects seemed silent.

"Witch! Come out of your tower willingly and your execution will be swift."

A woman popped her head out of the window. Wild black hair tumbled in the wind like a storm cloud. He couldn't see what her face looked like.

"All this trouble for little old me?" She mocked in a very unstable voice.

"Surrounded now and your death will be quick" he repeated.

"We'll wouldn't that just be grand if I just gave up? Or maybe I'll just do this." With a flick of her hand the entire army besides the royal guard lit up in flames. The men screamed as their flesh melded to skin. The king looked on helplessly as the soldiers burned to ash.

After the short rage of the fire left all his soldiers either in ash or slopes of flesh. The air was pungent.

The witch cackled madly. Her hair was still tumbling in the wind as she called for the vines. Her vines carried her in front of the royal family. The vines wrapped themselves around William and his sons.

"Aww, I thought this battle would be grander more action and less killing. It was kinda boring." Elvira spoke in pouting voice.

The king began muttering curses at the witch in many different languages.

She clicked her tongue and said, " Naughty, naughty language. Since you're so eager to curse me and my boisterous crows face, I might as well give you a few of my own." With that her addled brain started ticking.

"One son will be forced a life of solitude, always loving something he can't have. A wolf seems to love the moon but can never be loved back." With that Lucian changed into a wolf. The boy gave a short howl before running off into the wood.

"You." Elvira said pointing a finger at the youngest, Marcus. "You shot him and ate him first. You should suffer pain of eating all of your species. You shall crave man's flesh."

i

When the beast that was Marcus didn't leave. She screamed at him, " Run, eat, breed."

"For you I won't be as cruel. Since I loved my stag and you trained the arrow, I curse you to love a woman every year for a century."

With her curses done she disappeared in a crackle of energy.

I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed I'm typing it up really late so sorry. I want to say thank you to the 5 people who have followed and the 2 (don't quote me on that) that favorited. I used to think my writing wasn't very good but now at least I know some people appreciate it. If you notice the mad cow disease thing, I looked up cow diseases and this thing turns a cows brain into a sponge. Also if you see the two youngest sons names are kinda references to underworld, I saw that after I was halfway through. On the other hand I have come up with a new schedule to post chapters. I'm going to try to post by every Tuesday. If you're lucky it'll be earlier. Also I am almost out of creativity juice. So if you can give me some brain food for chapter ideas. I only have one more and that's just part 2 on this.

-allpowerfullnerdqueen


	4. The Dragon Slayer

**WARNING: This chapter contains foul language.**

**Do NOT read if your mommy doesn't let you watch PG-13 movies**

**Do NOT read if you still call your mom MOMMY**

The Dragon Slayer

The chimera hit the ground with a thump. The man who felled the beast yanked his sword out of the beast's half attached head. Blood was splattered across his cheaply made leather armor.

He tied the corpse's legs together and attached the rope to his horse. He pulled his body onto his horse. With a kick to the side the horse ran off through the woods. He needed a beer or ten. Hopefully the town that hired him would have a tavern.

As a mercenary he was used to these jobs. Used to the killing, the horrid beers they served, the town whores that wanted to sleep with a hero. But chimeras they were a nasty business. You had to cut of at least two heads, all while a snake head tail thing spitting acid at you.

As he finally rode into town the people began cheering. _Wow chimeras are a bitch to everyone, _he thought. People brushed their hands along the horse. They congratulate him for saving their town. At least ten of the folk offered him a drink.

He unhooked the chimera and tossed it on top of the small banquet table in the governor's fort. The governor looked up from his plate of greasy food.

"I want my 100 gold." The mercenary demanded.

The fat man placed a sack and slid it over. The man before him looked like he could rip his throat out at any second. _Best not to mess with him till he gets a few drinks, _the governor thought.

The mercenary picked up the bag and walked off straight to the bar. He barged straight into the tavern and to the bar.

"Give me a pint of the strongest liquor you have."

A dozen or so drinks later he ended up being lead upstairs by two women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was almost finished packing to go when a gruff voice called out,

"Christopher Williamson"

He turned his head at the lavishly dressed man and said

"No one's called me that in a long time."

"That is what my spies told me your name was."

_Spies, who is this guy, _Christopher thought. The richest man within a 20 league was the grease covered bottom-feeder in the fort.

"I would like to employ you in name of King Ulric of the Ashen Mountains."

"The Ashen Mountains! Don't you stiffs all hide up in your fortress?

"I would like to employ you." The man repeated.

"Okay well employ me."

The man took in a breath before speaking, "The King's daughter Elena was kidnapped by a witch one year ago. We have sent many knights to rescue her but all of them have failed. She is locked in a tower. Guarded by a beast of some sorts. If you succeed you will be rewarded with 10,000 gold pieces. But if you fail, that gold will be placed on your head."

"Holy shit, ten thousand gold! I'd do it for half of that!"

"So go and return with Princess Elena before the sun sets in three days. She is in a tower north of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tower was placed in front of a river. A fucking river that cut through a cliff and had a single rope bridge to walk across. He unhooked his sword from the dappled mare.

He placed one foot on a board and started across the bridge. A low rumble sounded out from the tower. The resonation shook the bridge.

When the mercenary finally reached the gate surrounding the castle, footsteps rumbled from something.

A huge scale covered beast stepped out of the huge double gated entrance. Purple scales covered the stream lined body. Wings stretched out to reveal perfectly tapered points.

"Holy mother of God"

The great beast roared spitting out a tunnel of flame. Reacting quickly Christopher raised his shield which seemed to deflect most of the heat. With a roll to the side he took cover behind a wall.

Breathing heavily he charged straight for the beast. He jabbed and stabbed, spilling a bit of blood. The man ran quickly just enough to dodge the flames being shot towards him.

Christopher was getting tired out too quickly. He would collapse soon. He needed a leap of faith.

The man hefted up his sword and threw it straight at the beast. It spiraled through the air and wedged itself in the dragon's chest. With a thump the dragon's perfectly scaled body hit the ground.

His arms through straight into the air. Whoops of joy filled they deadly silent air.

This short moment was ruined when the dragon's bones started to creak. The scales changed to ivory colored skin. Spiraled horns collapsed into a tumble of auburn air.

He ran to the side of the girl with the hilt of a sword still sticking out.

"The damned witch must've cursed her!"

Quickly the man gathered up his weapons and mounted horse. Every mercenary or bounty hunter would be after him now. He would be on the run till he was old and crusty.

With a kick his horse started running, and with that his life on the run began.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I promised a schedule and I failed. I'm just out of ideas. It took me forever to crank this out. This most likely will be my last chapter. I may come back every so often to update but not often. I'm thinking about starting a new story. This one will be like another fractured fairytale but Rapunzel. Remember the last chapter that is practically the prologue. So be prepared. I will start it once I write the whole thing down in note book.**

**~allpowerfullnerdqueen**


End file.
